Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-249491 describes a semiconductor device. This semiconductor device includes a semiconductor substrate, and an electrode provided on a surface of the semiconductor substrate. The electrode includes a first metal layer, a second metal layer, and a third metal layer. The second metal layer is an intermediate layer located between the first and third metal layers, and a metallic material of the second metal layer is greater in tensile strength than a metallic material of each of the first and third metal layers. Due to this, the second metal layer is called a high-strength metal film.